fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Dreamland Warriors/Hyness
Hyness is a character that typically appears as an antagonist during the story modes, standing at the Dark Terminus. He's seen catering to the Jamba Heart, when a protagonist enters and interrupts his machinations. In battle, he's a very quick character, though his attacks rely on some other source to fight for him, meaning an enemy could sneak behind the attackers and get to Hyness. With the mages, he summons the three mages, sometimes one at a time or combos of them, and finishing certain combos will result in individual mages performing their own combos, so Hyness could use other mages to tend to other foes while they're distracted. The Jamba Heart, meanwhile, produces fairly slow, yet fairly powerful attacks from a Dark Lord, devastating groups of foes if used properly. Moveset Mages *X - Using this has Hyness cycle between the mages he has out front. His first mage is Francisca, his second mage is Flamberge, his third mage is Zan Partizanne, and then the cycle repeats. The mage he has out front determines which mage combos on in the combo finisher. *YYYYY - The three mages swipe in front of Hyness quickly. Then they swipe the opposite way. Then, they fly forwards (one going left, one going straight ahead, one going right), tackling through foes in their way. Then, they zoom back to Hyness, spin attacking with their respective weapon. Then, they spin around Hyness, before flying upwards and slamming down around him. *YX - The three mages swipe in front of Hyness quickly. Then, the mage you have out front will dash forwards from Hyness. If it's Francisca, she'll drag her axe along, before hitting enemies up into the air, and then slamming them back down into the ground. If it's Flamberge, she'll slice upwards, dragging foes along, and unleash a firestorm at the height of her jump. If it's Zan Partizanne, she'll spin her spear around herself, dragging foes up into the air before sending a quick jolt of electricity to the ground beneath her. *YYX - The three mages swipe in front of Hyness quickly. Then they swipe the other way. Then, the lead mage will spin around Hyness in a circle, before winding up at her original position and continuing with a combo. If it's Francisca, she'll chop left, then chop right, then spin around and slam her axe down. If it's Flamberge, she'll slice right, then slice left, then spin around and send forth a wave of fire. If it's Zan Partizanne, she'll spin around twice, hitting foes with her spear, before sending forth a spear-shaped electrical projectile. *YYYX - The three mages swipe in front of Hyness quickly. Then they swipe the opposite way. Then they fly forwards (one going left, one going straight ahead, one going right). Then, the lead mage, from where she's standing, will zoom towards Hyness, leaving behind a trail of harmful elements. If it's Francisca, she'll produce a trail of ice that'll make it hard for enemies to move. If it's Flamberge, she'll produce a trail of fire that repeatedly burns up enemies. If it's Zan Partizanne, she'll produce electrical waves that'll a lot of damage, but dissipate faster than the other trails. *YYYYX - The three mages swipe in front of Hyness quickly. Then they swipe the opposite way. Then they fly forwards (one going left, one going straight ahead, one going right). Then, they zoom back towards Hyness, spinning around with their respective weapons. Once they're upon Hyness, the lead mage then produce a different weapon, and send forth devastating blasts. If it's Francisca, she'll pull up a bottle gun and fire off a powerful jet of water in a zig zag pattern. If it's Flamberge, she'll pull out a cannon and unleash a straight beam of powerful flames. If it's Zan Partizanne, then she'll pull out a drum set and fling forwards balls of electricity in a seemingly haphazard fashion. *Special - The three mages run up to Hyness, who spins around with them. Then, they form into a wheel, them holding each other's legs to form a ring. Then, this wheel zooms forward, barreling through enemies straight ahead. Jamba Heart Note: While using this heart, a dark bar is underneath his health bar. If players finish combos, they'll fill up this bar. The more it's filled up, the larger and more damaging the X attack is. *X - An attack whose effectiveness is proportional to the dark bar underneath the health bar. When initiated, the Jamba Heart will produce two of the Dark Lord's arms, before lifting them up and smashing them onto the ground, unleashing a powerful wave of darkness that throws foes around. *YYYYY - A Dark Lord fist spawns from Hyness' right side, punching in front of Hyness. Then a second fist spawns from Hyness' left side, and swipes in front of Hyness. From the right, Hyness swings a fist downwards, striking foes in front of Hyness. Then a fist spawns on the left side, backhanding foes in front of Hyness. Then, the heart levitates over Hyness, and the two arms swing in a circle, smacking up foes in a circle around Hyness. *YX - A Dark Lord fist spawns from Hyness' right side, punching in front of Hyness. Then, it forms a hand into a blade, and slashes upwards, throwing foes up into the air. *YYX - A Dark Lord fist spawns from Hyness' right side, punching in front of him. Then, a second fist spawns from Hyness' left side, and swipes in front of Hyness. Then, the two hands form into swords, which slice forwards in an X-formation. *YYYX - A Dark Lord fist spawns from Hyness' right side, punching in front of Hyness. Then a second fist spawns from Hyness' left side, and swipes in front of Hyness. From the right, Hyness swings a fist downwards, striking foes in front of Hyness. Then the hands reach up, and slam down, emitting a short-ranged shockwave. *YYYYX - A Dark Lord fist spawns from Hyness' right side, punching in front of Hyness. Then a second fist spawns from Hyness' left side, and swipes in front of Hyness. From the right, Hyness swings a fist downwards, striking foes in front of Hyness. Then a fist spawns on the left side, backhanding foes in front of Hyness. Then, the hands form into wings, before flapping upwards, dragging the Jamba Heart with it, and have it swing about, before suddenly spawning an axe and slamming down on the ground. *Special - Enemies in a medium-range, 45 degree cone are suddenly stunned as the Jamba Heart glows. Then, an orb-like being spawns from it, bearing a deceptively friendly face, which then turns into a single, giant eye. It charges up, before firing a beam, sweeping it in front of Hyness, striking the stunned enemies. Costume By default, players are able to select whether or not Hyness wears his hood into battle. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters